Everything Changes
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Takes place during Raincoats and Recipes...things go a little differently when Rory meets Dean by the staircase at the inn...Tom doesn't interupt this time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes the beginning of this was taken directly from the original script to put everyone back in that place and time. But it does take a different turn in events….Enjoy!

"Hi."

"Hey. I have to get this upstairs."

"Can't we talk?"

"What about?"

"He didn't stay."

"Yeah. I don't care."

"I told him to go. He went. He's gone."

"Well, great."

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm working."

"I left you three messages. You didn't answer any of them. You blew me off at Luke's today. You won't look me in the eye."

"I have to go."

"I told him to leave."

"You told me to leave, also."

"I told you to leave so I could tell him to leave."

"That makes sense."

"It does make sense, Dean. I didn't ask him to come. I did ask you to come, remember?"

"I know. I just -

"What -- why are you so mad?"

"I thought you were back with him or something."

"No, I'm not back with him."

"I thought you were."

"Well, I'm not. But even if I was back with him, why would it bother you so much?"

"I don't like him."

"Okay."

"And I...I don't want you with him."

"Right. Because he doesn't treat me right, right?"

"Right."

"And you wouldn't want me to be with someone who doesn't treat me right, because… you're my friend, right?"

"Right... I'm your friend."

Dean moved the rest of the way closing the gap between them as their lips finally touched. Once they finally broke apart they both just stared back at one another clearly neither of them knew what to say at that moment.

Dean was finally able to find the words he wanted to get out. "We um—we should talk."

"Yeah I guess we should."

"Let's go upstairs."

Rory followed Dean up the stairs as he led her to one of the few rooms they had already put a door on.

"I'm pretty sure my mom has all of these rooms booked for today, people will start coming inside any minute now."

"That's okay; I just wanted to talk to you. The problem is I don't know where to begin."

"Well then I will start…Dean why did that kiss feel so right?"

"I still have feelings for you Rory; I guess I never really got over you. It's just lately we've been hanging out a lot and it's been so nice being able to talk to you again."

"But Dean you're married, we can't do this anymore."

Dean moved further into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Me and Lindsay are getting a divorce. You asked how I could be out at random hours of the night with you so there's your answer. Lindsay doesn't want me around if it's at all possible. Even though we have both agreed to get a divorce we haven't told anyone else yet, including our parents. So neither of us has moved out yet."

"Why are you getting divorced?" She asked as she found herself taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Things between us have been really bad. Ever since we got married we've done nothing but fight. We tried everything to work through it but nothing helped. We both decided that we just got married too soon and that getting divorced would be the best thing to do."

"I'm sorry Dean I wish things could have been better for the two of you."

"Who are you kidding? You knew it all along. The day I told you I proposed you said that I was crazy and rushing into things."

"Yeah well I still stick by what I said that day. You were rushing into things but that doesn't mean I wanted things to turn out like this for you."

"I've wanted to tell you all of this now for so long but every time I tried to talk to you something or someone interrupted."

"Jess?"

"Yeah Jess."

"He asked me to go away with him."

"What?"

"He asked if I would go to New York and be with him. He said that he was more reliable now then he used to be that he would make me happy."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I don't love Jess. And running away isn't going to solve anything."

"Did you ever love him?"

"I thought I did. But now I know the truth. Jess and I will never be anything but friends."

"What about you and me? Is it too late for us?"

"I don't know Dean, things have changed. I mean you're married or at least you were married. People will talk…they will think that it was me who broke you and Lindsey up."

"Why do you care so much about what other people think? I'm asking you how you feel Rory. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"Dean I will always care for you." Rory said in a low voice.

"I still love you." He said as he moved closer to Rory on the bed.

He cupped her face in his hand while the other found the back of her neck pulling her face towards his. Not wanting to give into her right away he waited for Rory to make that last move. His plan worked and Rory found herself being the one to finally make their lips meet again. They continued that way for minutes before they finally broke apart.

Rory stared back at Dean after they separated. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love you too."

This time it was Dean who took the initiative to make their lips meet again only this time he also lowered her down onto the bed. Not hearing or seeing any sign of hesitation from Rory they continued kissing that way until the door of the room opened causing them both to jump away from one another.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry you two. If I would have known you were in here I wouldn't have…well maybe I would have. Rory honey you should tell your mom to invest in some of those do not disturb signs for the doorknobs."

"Miss Patty this isn't what it looks like. Dean and I were just…"

"Oh I saw exactly what you and Dean were doing."

"Miss Patty please don't say anything about this to anyone. Things are a lot more complicated then you think." Dean pleaded.

"What makes you think I would say anything to anyone about this?"

"Please Miss Patty…" Rory continued.

"Well I guess I will do my best. You have to understand this is something that is new to me…keeping all the gossip to myself? Without having everyone else's eyes on the two of you I will have to solely depend on the two of you to keep me posted. You will keep me posted?"

"Yes Miss Patty you'll be the first to know when we do as long as no one else finds out. But you have to promise us you won't say anything."

"Alright I promise, now can I have my room back or did the two of you need it a little longer?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Rory both quickly exited the room without hesitation allowing Miss Patty to settle in. Once they were outside of the room they ran into Luke as they tried to make their way down the stairs.

"Oh hey Rory…Dean."

"Hey Luke, I gotta get back downstairs. Mom is probably wondering where I am, it's been one of those kinds of days for her."

"Yeah I think you're right she did seem a little flustered a second ago."

"Yeah I better get down there. I'll see you later Dean." Rory turned to him with a look he hadn't seen from her in a while leaving him a bit anxious to be alone with her again.

"So Dean haven't seen you around for a while, how are you and Lindsay doing?"

"Well I'm doing great, as for Lindsay you will have to ask her yourself. Excuse me; I have to help get the rest of these doors up."

Dean brushed past Luke leaving him with a concerned look on his face that faded once he heard the sound of Taylor's voice beginning to ascend the stairs. Luke quickly ducked into his room to avoid the wrath of Taylor.

"How's it going? Everything smooth so far?" Rory asked her mom as she reappeared.

"As smooth as it can be without half the doors hung and then you have to consider the people that we invited here. And with all that said, yeah I think everything seems to be right on schedule. Hey wait a minute, where did you disappear to for so long?"

"Mom I need to tell you something. But you have to promise to listen to everything I have to say before expressing your opinion on the subject."

"Okay well first off that's not fair. But if I don't agree you won't tell me. So okay I will listen first."

"Good, but we can't talk about it here; too many people around."

"Well when are you going to tell me?"

"Later when we are in our room I guess."

"Oh no you don't, you can't just say I have something to tell you and make it sound all important and then tell me I have to wait until later to hear it. Come on." She said grabbing Rory and pulling her towards the kitchen and into the pantry. "Okay spill."

"Mom you're acting like a lunatic."

"Just tell me already."

"Dean and I kissed upstairs in Miss Patty's room."

"What?"

"Well first let me start by telling you that he and Lindsay have decided to get divorced. Apparently this has been decided for a while now but neither of them has told their family yet."

"I can't believe this, how did all of this happen?"

"I'm not sure, Dean said that they were fighting a lot and they both just think that they got married too soon."

"No I don't mean their divorce, I mean you and Dean. Are you the reason they're fighting?"

"No mom, nothing happened between us until today."

"Rory you can't be serious. The two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately, even I noticed."

"Mom it's not like that. Before it was just the two of us being friends, nothing more."

"Even if that is true Rory people are going to talk. If the two of them are so serious about getting a divorce then why haven't they gone through with it yet?"

"I don't know, we didn't get to talk about everything. Miss Patty kind of walked in on us."

"Oh no, Rory why are we hiding? If Miss Patty knows then so does half of the town by now."

"She promised she wouldn't say anything as long as we let her know what was going on."

"And you believe her?"

"I don't have much choice."

Lorelai sighed. "So you still like Dean?"

"No, I still love Dean."

Lorelai didn't respond to what Rory said she just simply took a seat on a nearby stool.

"So Luke brought me flowers."

"Really, that's so romantic." Rory mocked.

"Hey missy you are in no position to make fun of or judge."

"So what did you say to him?"

"Nothing, I just babbled like an idiot and turned around and ran smack into a door."

"Sounds about right." Rory said nodding. "You know what, I think it's great. You and Luke together, I mean the two of you have practically been a couple for years now, well excluding the benefits of course."

"Dirty girl." Lorelai said pointing in Rory's face.

"Well it's true. But I just want you to know that if the two of you want to be together then it's completely fine with me, as long as you don't break up. And if you do I'm taking Luke's side, he has the coffee."

"Well of course how else would I get my coffee?"

"Maybe we should get back out there. This crowd can get rowdy without chaperones." Rory stood to leave but Lorelai stopped her.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay with you and Dean getting back together but can you wait until their divorce is at least underway?"

"I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep. I'm going to talk to Dean about it later, as soon as I know you will too."

"And Miss Patty too, don't forget you promised to keep her informed. And you just said that you don't want to make a promise that you can't keep."

"And Miss Patty too. Now come on let's get back out there…I'm sure we've missed a lot already."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon….

Dean went back to the apartment he and Lindsay still shared together after work. Once inside he slammed the door shut. Lately that had been his way of telling Lindsay that he was home without actually having to talk to her. After it shut it didn't take long for her to appear.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"I live here…I need to change clothes."

"You said you would be late tonight."

"And I will be, after I change I'm leaving."

"Good I have friends coming over tonight and I told them you wouldn't be here."

"Great thanks for the warning…who wants to be around your friends anyway?" Dean stated before taking off up the stairs.

Dean quickly showered and changed and was back downstairs in minutes. Lindsay was now watching TV in the living room but that didn't stop her from staring at Dean taking notice of how he was dressed when he wasn't looking.

"Where are you going tonight anyway?" Lindsay shouted from her seat.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out. Since when do you care where I go?" Dean responded as he sat down at the table to put on his shoes.

"Just curious why you are so dressed up is all."

"I'm going to the test run at the inn."

"Lorelai invited you?"

"Not exactly…Rory did though."

"Well what did you say when they asked us to come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if she invited you then she knows that we're married. I just assumed they invited us as a couple."

"No Lindsay you weren't invited. I told you Rory invited me."

"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately." Lindsay stated as she walked passed Dean and into the kitchen.

"Yeah I have." Dean said without looking up from the floor.

"So are you going to be coming home tonight?"

"I don't know…Lindsay we need to talk."

"About what?"

"This situation that we're in, I'm tired of it. I don't want to live like this anymore. It's time to go through with the divorce."

"But Dean my parents won't…"

"I don't care, this is it. We made a mistake, it happens."

"My parents are going to be so disappointed in me. Dean I don't know how to tell them this."

"Fine I'll call them then."

"Dean no."

"Stop using your parents as an excuse, you don't need their permission to get divorced."

"Let's just wait a few more days."

"I can't do that Lindsay."

"Why not...what are a few more days?"

"A few more days are a lot when you're in love with someone else. Rory and I will be together tonight and to most people it will appear to be a date and that's because it will be. So when they ask I'm not lying to them."

"You told her about the divorce?"

"Yeah I told her today."

Just as Dean answered her question there was a knock at the door. Lindsay ran over to answer it revealing her friend Amy.

"Hey…you're early."

"Yeah sorry I was so excited about tonight I wanted to go ahead and get started. I have everything we need…." Amy's voice trailed off when she noticed Dean sitting at the table. "You're not supposed to be here."

"You don't know how accurate those words really are." Dean said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Dean wait." Lindsay called after him just as he stepped out of the apartment.

"Cant we think about this some more?" She whispered.

"What is there to think about? It's over Lindsay."

Dean walked away and Lindsay went back inside to find that her friend Amy had overheard them.

"Don't worry Lindsay when he gets home tonight he'll realize what he's giving up and he will be begging you to take him back. There is no heterosexual man that can resist some of the lingerie that I have picked out."

"No, it's too late. This isn't going to work, he still loves her."

"Who?"

"Rory Gilmore."

Meanwhile back at the inn everything seemed to be right on schedule. Everyone was happy and there had been few complaints, unless you count Taylor's rants. Everyone had just settled downstairs for games after dinner. Rory and Tom had decided to play against each other.

"_Hey, how's it going here?" Lorelai asked. _

"_She's letting me win. It's very annoying." _

"_How's it going with you?" _

"_Well, we locked the kitchen crew in with Michel for twenty minutes, and it backfired a little. Six of them quit, and we have to start hiring again tomorrow. When you're done, would you run home and grab some CDs? I totally forgot to have them in case one of the guests wants to play something in their room."_

"_Sure, no problem. Hey, you do notice that Jason's sitting in the other room, right?" _

"_Yeah, I'm handling it" _

"_Okay."_

After Tom won the game they were playing Rory quietly slipped out without anyone noticing to get the CDs. Just as she stepped foot on the porch Dean was approaching the door.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh." Rory said smiling and thankful that it was dark outside because of her cheeks turning a shade of red.

"So are you leaving?"

"Oh no, well yes technically. But I'm supposed to come back…mom needs me to get some CDs."

"You mind if I walk with you?"

"No, of course not. I'd actually prefer that you did."

**A/N: Italics are from the actual episode…not mine. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So Lorelai forgot the CDs tonight huh?"

"Yeah but I can't hold this one against her…she's had a busy day."

"How is everything going with the test run?"

"Believe it or not we have had very few problems, except for Sookie overstaffing."

"Well if that is the biggest problem you've had all night then I think everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah me too. I'm so happy for my mom…this has been a dream of hers now for so long and it's finally happening."

"It's a good feeling."

"What?"

"When you finally get something you've wanted for a long time."

Rory smiled back at Dean. "Yeah it is."

Just as she broke her stare away from Dean she tripped over a small stick but managed to regain her balance with Dean's help.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; just a little clumsy is all."

Dean didn't let go of her, instead his hand found hers and they continued to walk for a while holding hands. A few moments later Rory managed to find her voice and ask the obvious question.

"Should we be doing this? I mean earlier you said that no one else knew about yours and Lindsey's situation. People will talk if they see us like this."

"No it's okay…I talked to Lindsey today. I told her about us and I also told her it was time to go through with the divorce."

"But you had reasons for hiding it. You said you were keeping it from your parents…do they know now?"

"I'm not exactly hiding anything from my parents that's more her thing. Mine are pretty aware of how unhappy I've become. Most of the time I crash at my parent's house anyway just to avoid having to go home and fight with Lindsey."

"How long has this been happening?"

"To be honest it started when the honeymoon was over."

"I'm sorry all this is happening to you. I wish I could make it go away."

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Dean laughed. "You know you don't have to feel sorry for me…I made a mistake. Things happen for a reason you know?"

"And what is the reason for you having to marry Lindsey exactly?"

"I was finally able to really become your friend again."

"Dean we were always friends."

"Not really…after you started dating Jess things were awkward. Once I was married we got to see and talk to each other so much more. It was like there was this wall that was lifted from between us. It felt really good to have that back."

"So I'm a little confused. We never really did finish our conversation earlier at the inn being that we got a little sidetracked. Where do we stand now?"

"Well I think it pretty obvious what I want…"

"Dean!" Rory shouted as she slapped him slightly in the arm.

"Geez I was just going to say that I wanted us to be together; to be Dean and Rory again."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I want that too."

"Well then its official we are Dean and Rory again."

"Technically we have always Dean and Rory though."

"Yes well you know what I mean."

"Yes I do but I'm still a little confused about how exactly this is going to work."

"Why?"

"Well you're still married to Lindsey…"

"We're getting a divorce."

"And in the meantime what are your plans…where are you going to live? Who gets to stay in your apartment?"

"I'll probably just move back home that's where I spend most of my time anyway."

"I'm just worried about how this is going to look to everyone else."

"We don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to."

"That's just it, I don't want to hide or sneak around."

"I don't want to sneak around either. You know there is no reason for us to hide anything. It's not like Lindsey doesn't know. Everyone else can just get over it; we were all completely honest with each other about everything."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So you're sure this is what Lindsey wants too…to get divorced?"

"Yeah I mean she practically kicked me out of the house when I went home to change. The only thing she is having a problem with is telling her parents."

They began to approach the house. It was now dark out and neither Rory nor Lorelai remembered to turn on a porch light before they left.

"I guess we forgot to turn on a light." Rory said as they made their way around the house to enter through the kitchen door.

"It's not a bad walk from the inn to your house."

"Yeah I guess not; knowing us though that is definitely a good thing." Rory continued to talk as they walked into the house. "I mean you have no idea how many times one of the Gilmore girls have been late for something because of transportation issues…"

"Rory?" Dean tried to get her attention back to him now that she was scurrying away trying to get done what she came to the house for in the first place.

"Yeah?"

Dean moved closer to her. "We never did finish what we started earlier at the Inn." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah…refresh my memory. Where were we exactly?"

"Right about here." He said as their lips met and he lowered her down onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled slightly away from her face to see her expression. Clearly there was no hesitation, if anything; it was more of a want.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What are thinking right now?"

A sudden expression of sadness came across his face. "I'm thinking about how bad I really want this but…

"But what?"

"But I can't." Dean said as he managed to roll himself away from Rory onto the other side of the bed.

"I don't understand, earlier you said things were…

"I know and they are but I want this to be right, everything with me and you. And if we do this now it won't be."

"Okay when then?"

Dean laughed playfully at Rory. "When I officially move out of the apartment and the divorce papers have been filed. And of course when you are really ready." He said stressing the really part.

"How do you know I'm not ready now?"

"If I know you at all, I also know that with every new thing comes major debating. Pro and con lists, analyzing, talking it over with your mom…"

"Okay I get it you can stop now." Rory blushed at the thought of discussing sex with Dean with her mother.

"Sorry…I just want to be right. And don't worry it's not going to be long before all of that is taken care. I plan on moving out starting tomorrow."

"Oh don't even worry about it. All that sex Jess and I had last night should be plenty for me until you figure out what you want." Rory said with a half smile on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Ha, you should have seen your face. You're so easy."

"That's not even funny to joke about Rory."

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry."

Rory's changing of the subject really started to get him thinking about the situation and suddenly had questions that needed to be answered.

"So you and Jess never did get, you know, that serious did you?"

Rory smiled. "No we didn't."

"Oh okay good, that's really good to hear." Silence came over the room for a moment until Dean spoke up again. "What about at school this year…has there been anyone you've gotten to know? I mean you have been dating…

"Dean wouldn't it just be easier for you to ask if I'm still a virgin?"

"Heh, yeah I guess it would be." Dean stayed quiet for a second waiting for an answer but didn't receive one. "Well…are you?"

"YES Dean, I mean come on if I didn't have sex with you after we dated for so long and I also didn't have sex with Jess while in a relationship…do you really think I would just do it with the first college guy to come along?"

"No I don't, but it's still good to hear. I just thought maybe there was a small chance." Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Today has been an exhausting day."

"Aww poor baby…what time did you wake up this morning?"

"Four…Tom wanted us all at work by five so we could do all of the last minute jobs around the inn." Dean yawned as he finished. "Wow I'm sorry, I guess lying down in this bed really got to me."

"It's okay; you're not the only one who got up early. I had to leave from school extra early this morning to get here."

"We should take a nap." Dean suggested as he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"That would be nice but I don't think my mom would appreciate it too much."

"No probably not."

"Actually we should probably be heading back soon. Just imagine everything we've missed in the last half hour…

"So you want me to go back with you?"

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to."

"Yeah of course I want to, I just wasn't sure if you wanted people to know yet."

"I thought we decided not to care what other people thought?"

"Yeah I guess we did. So what are going to be doing when we go back to the inn? Everyone will be going to bed soon." Dean said looking at his watch.

"Oh well earlier we were playing games after dinner…

"Games…what kind of games?"

"Board games…you know Scrabble, Yahtzee, Candyland. Those kinds of games."

"Sounds good…let's do it." He said standing up and holding out his hand to help Rory off of the bed.

Rory gathered the CDs that she needed before heading out the door. The walk back didn't seem to take as long as the walk home, of course things were a little less awkward now between the two of them. As they made their way towards the inn they both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that they saw.

"Is that your mom and Luke making out?" Dean asked obviously a little more confused then Rory was with the situation.

"Uh yeah I guess it is. Apparently they're dating now…didn't you know?"

"What since when?"

"I don't know…my mom told me about it this morning and she has been acting all kinds of crazy about it all day."

"Why?"

"Well because she wasn't really sure if they were dating…she just kind of had that feeling. But apparently they are."

"Do I even want to know the beginning of this story?"

"No probably not." Rory said with confidence. "But look at them; they are so adorable together….

Rory thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a screaming Kirk running outside with nothing but a pillow covering him. Dean and Rory continued to watch the madness unfold as Kirk continued to run past them and towards the square.

"Okay so I am a bit delusional right now from lack of sleep but that was definitely Kirk running outside naked…right?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Yes that was definitely naked Kirk running past kissing Luke and Lorelai…I told you we would miss a lot in that half an hour we were gone."


	6. Chapter 6

They both watched as Luke took off after Kirk. Once the chaos faded into the distance they decided to approach Lorelai on the porch. Lorelai quickly took notice of the couple approaching her.

"Rory…it's about time. You're not going to believe everything that happened while you were gone." Lorelai said while at the same time acknowledging Dean with a smile, not sure of how else to react.

"I think I will actually, considering everything I just saw with my own eyes. And sorry it took me so long to get back…I ran into Dean on the way home." Rory said pointing behind her.

"Yes I see that. Even standing behind you, he's still visible. I think it might be that tall thing you got going on." Lorelai joked. "How are you Dean?"

"Pretty good."

"Really…cause you look very tired."

"Yeah well you got me there I am tired but other then that I can't complain."

"Dean do you mind if I talk to mom for a second alone? I'll meet you inside."

"Sure no problem." Dean said going inside happy to be getting away from the awkwardness.

"So I saw you and Luke…." Rory said hinting for more details.

"So….I saw you and Dean. What is your point?"

"Don't even try to turn this around. What's going on? I want details."

"I guess Luke and I are dating now. It was weird, all of a sudden Luke is just angry at the fact that I hadn't acknowledged any of the stuff he has been doing lately, next thing I know we are in the doorway kissing and naked Kirk is on the run."

"Well this is exciting right? You and Luke I mean of course, not naked Kirk."

"Yeah I guess so. This is all just happening so fast." Lorelai looked down for a second and smiled. "But what about you…what's going on? You show up here at eleven o'clock at night with Dean and expect me not to ask questions?"

Rory guiltily smiled. "I know how it looks but we are just talking right now."

"But do you really think it's a good idea to bring Dean here to talk? I mean the entire town is practically sleeping upstairs, including the biggest mouth of them all."

"I know it's just we have a lot to talk about and I had to come back or you would have been worried and Dean came back out tonight just to see me. Besides Miss Patty already knows and so does Lindsay."

"So let me make sure I'm getting all of this straight…he told his wife that the two of you were going to start dating?"

"Yeah, I mean it's really not that big of a deal when you think of the situation. It's been over between the two of them for a while now."

"Just talking huh?" Lorelai asked watching closely at Rory's expression.

"Yeah we're just talking…"

"There's something about your tone right now that isn't very convincing but I'm just going to have to trust you because Luke is coming back this way fast with naked Kirk."

Rory turned to see what her mother was talking about and quickly turned back around at the sight of it.

"Oh wow, just when you think you can't think any lower of Kirk."

"Alright I'm going to help Luke. You and Dean can talk in the honeymoon suite, at least this way no one will bother you. But let's not think of it as the honeymoon suite; let's call it your grandparent's room. That way you'll think twice before doing anything dirty there." She said handing her the key.

"But what happened to Grandma and Grandpa?"

"My plan backfired. They now openly hate each other as well as me."

Luke walked passed them both carrying Kirk and quickly placed him onto the couch where Dean had previously been sitting until he saw them coming.

"What happened to him?" Dean asked disgusted.

"Thorn bush…he jumped right into the damn thing when he saw me coming after him." Luke explained.

"What on earth is going on down here?" Sookie asked descending the stairs.

Lorelai rushed to Sookie's side to explain the situation while Rory motioned with her head for Dean to follow her outside.

"Can you believe all of this?" Dean asked once they were outside.

"Yes, all of this I believe, the part I don't believe is my mom telling me we can use the honeymoon suite to talk." Rory announced holding up the key to the room.

"Well we do have a lot of catching up to do." Dean said with a smile.

Rory grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the entrance of the room. Not that it was necessary , he knew his way around the property quite well having worked there the past few months but he wasn't about to complain about it. Rory unlocked the door with her free hand and pushed it open. They both took in the surroundings of the dimly lit room as they walked inside.

"I guess my grandparents are coming back for their luggage tomorrow." She said noticing the suitcases neatly packed in the corner of the room.

"Why did they leave anyway?"

"It's sort of a long story. And I have something way more interesting to talk to you about." Rory explained pulling him closer to her.

"Well I can't wait to hear what you have to say." He said with a smirk that continued even after their lips met.

Meanwhile back at Dean and Lindsay's apartment.

"I don't think he is coming home tonight." Lindsay told her friend as she stared out the window.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Of course I've talked to him; he doesn't want to hear anything I have to say anymore."

"I mean have you told him that you really love him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"How can I tell him that after what he said today about her?" Lindsay said choking on the word. "I don't know why I ever mentioned getting a divorce in the first place. It just seemed like the right thing at the time but I wasn't thinking. We were fighting and we had been fighting for so long, I just didn't want to do it anymore. I never thought that he would have agreed to the idea."

"You should go to him and tell him how you feel. Maybe he is hiding his feelings just like you were hiding yours."

"I can't he is at the test run for the inn. I wasn't exactly invited."

"Who cares…go anyway. Don't just give up, if you still want him you're going to have to fight for him before it's too late."


	7. Chapter 7

Rory pulled away from Dean regretting that she had to and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"We have to stop because right now there is not a single con on my list for not continuing. And I also promised my mom that all we would do is talk."

"Alright, well what would you like to talk about?"

"Have you...really told me everything about your situation with Lindsey?"

"Yeah, I told her the truth. I even told her I was coming here tonight to be with you."

"Well what did she have to say about that?"

"Nothing, she didn't even care. She just told me to leave as her friend walked in the house."

"She told you to leave you mean in a bad way...like you're going to be with Rory Gilmore get out of my house or I'm sick of looking at you get out of my house?"

"Rory, I told you the only thing she is concerned about is telling her parents. That is just not a good enough reason to stay together for me and I've decided that either she tells them or I do. Either way it's over between us."

"So when do you plan on starting the move?"

"Tomorrow...it won't take long. I don't have that much stuff."

"Well I'd offer to help but that might be a little awkward with Lindsey there."

"She won't be there. We have a schedule worked out so we don't run into one another, plus when I flat out tell her not to be at the apartment tomorrow while I'm packing she will stay away."

"Is that your way of asking me to help you move tomorrow?"

"Yes it is, if nothing else I would love the company. But only if you have time I don't want to ruin any plans you may have."

"Well considering the only plans I had for tomorrow was lunch with mom and grandma I think I could make the time, especially considering grandma ditched us."

"Speaking of your grandma, how do you think she is going to take the news? Your grandparents never did like the idea of the two of us as a couple."

"I don't care what they think. They should just realize that I'm happy and be happy for me."

"Just promise me it'll be a while before we go to a Friday night dinner?" Dean begged.

"I promise, you are granted immunity for a while."

"Thank you."

There was silence between the two for a while as they both stared into each others eyes.

"It's getting kind of late, I should get going. I don't want to have to wake my parents to get in the house."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go either but your mom didn't say anything about sleeping in the honeymoon suite."

"No she didn't, and I doubt that she ever would offer such a thing. But maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"I could tell my mom I'm not feeling well and want to sleep in my own bed. And you could stay the night with me instead of your parents..." Rory quickly blurted out.

"You really think that is going to work with Lorelai?"

"Just leave it to me." Rory stood up from the bed smoothing out her dress. "Wait for me outside okay?"

"Sure." Dean stood and followed her lead out the door.

As Rory ran up to the main entrance of the inn Dean disappeared around the corner of the honeymoon suit out of site from the porch of the inn. Just as he relaxed leaning against the wall is when he saw Lindsey running up the driveway, and even though he was shielded from anyone on the porch of the inn he was in clear site for Lindsey to find. Dean stood up straight as she approached him, not understanding why she was here in the first place.

"Dean...I'm glad I found you. We need to talk." She said out of breath.

"I can't right now Lindsey, I'm waiting for Rory and I don't want her to see you here. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You're not coming home tonight?"

"No, Lindsey. Besides that's not my home anymore, I'll be stopping by to get my stuff tomorrow around noon. It would help if you could be out of the house then. Hey I know you could use that time as an opportunity to fill your parents in on what's going on."

"Dean please I need to talk to you, it's important."

"I can't right now, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Things could be different by tomorrow, this can't wait."

"Geez Lindsey what is it?"

"I don't want to get divorced, I think we should stay together."

"I know you do, but the reasons you have for us staying together are sick Lindsey. You're just going to have to tell your parents."

Neither of them noticed Rory exiting the porch and nearing the corner where Dean had told her he would be waiting. As she got closer she heard the voices and stopped before interrupting.

"No Dean that's not what it is. I don't want to get divorced because I still love you. Please give me another chance, things will be different this time...I promise." Lindsey pleaded with him.

"You have a lot nerve Lindsey, showing up here like this. You can't stand the fact that I'm finally happy again, you want to ruin that. Please just go, I can't do this right now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I just wanted you to know." Lindsey said to him as she turned and began to walk back towards the town.

Rory waited a moment for Lindsey to make some distance before approaching Dean. She didn't want him to know that she overheard the conversation.

"Hey." Rory said kind of loudly.

"Hey." Dean responded surprised. "You sort of scared me."

"Sorry, everything is worked out. I told my mom that I wanted to sleep in my own bed. So you still want to come over?"

Dean was quiet for a moment as he comprehended the words she said. "Yeah, yeah of course. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"You do realize that if your mom walked in on us right now we would be in so much trouble?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Nah Lorelai would be completely cool with her daughter lying on top of a married guy on her couch."

"Very funny, you're joking now but if she finds out I know you will be blaming me for this later."

"It's not like we are really doing anything wrong though, we're just enjoying being with one another." Rory said seductively as she played with his hair. "You look so tired, poor baby."

"I don't want to close my eyes, I'm scared you won't be there when I wake up."

"Dean you're in my house, of course I'm going to be here when you wake up."

Dean laughed at her. "You know what I mean."

Both of them were silent for a while before Rory spoke up again.

"There's something I want to ask you but I want you to promise me you won't get mad."

"That's not fair, I don't even have a clue what you are about to ask." Dean argued.

"I sort of overheard part of your conversation with Lindsay earlier tonight."

"Okay so what's the question?" Dean asked cautiously sitting up a little.

"Well I heard what she said to you, she asked for another chance. I thought that both of you were on the same level with this, it just sounds to me like she isn't ready for it to be over. I just don't want..."

"It's over Rory, it doesn't matter what she says to me ever again. Even if you weren't in the picture, but thank god that you are, it would still be over. I don't want you to feel guilty about any of this, nothing that happened had anything to do with you. I wish that I could go back and change some of the things that I did, who knows maybe you and I would be married or at least engaged by now."

Rory smiled at the thought. "Could you just imagine telling my mom and grandparents that I decided to get married before finishing school?"

"It would definitely be a Kodak moment for all of us."

"Let's go to bed, if we both fall asleep out here it is not going to be a good morning."

"You say that like your bed is so much bigger than the couch."

"Well it is a little bigger and for sure more comfortable."

Rory got up from the couch and held out her hand for Dean to help him up. He grabbed her hand and let her lead him to the bedroom much like she had done earlier to the honeymoon suite.

Rory got into bed first and quickly scooted over to make room for Dean. She patted on the side of the bed motioning for him to join her.

"Are you sure your mom won't come home and find us like this?"

"Well actually no I'm not positive that she won't come home but it's doubtful. It's okay, relax, I mean even if she does find us it's not like I haven't told her about everything."

"Yeah I guess, it's just we decided to wait and I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Come on let's go to sleep." Rory insisted.

Without hesitation this time Dean quickly joined her.

"This is a little weird..."

"Why?"

"I don't know...having a boy in my bed. It's a new thing for me. It's nice though...like a big pillow."

"Something you could get used to?"

"Yeah...I think so."

Dean smiled with his eyes closed. Rory continued to watch him as the smile slowly faded away and his chest began to go up and down rhythmically. Things would be a mess for them the next couple of months but right now everything was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean unlocked the door to the apartment that he and Lindsay shared. He stepped inside first and held the door open for Rory. Dean noticed right away how uncomfortable she was being there.

"Are you sure Lindsay won't come home? I mean this could get really bad." Rory asked worried.

"Yeah I'm sure, I asked her not to. So if she does then whatever happens is her fault."

Dean walked into the hallway area and opened the closet door. Rory began to look around the apartment familiarizing herself with her surroundings while Dean tried to find what he was looking for. He had lived here for a little over half a year and she hadn't once stepped foot inside the house. It was the first time she actually got to see how Dean and Lindsay lived as a married couple and it wasn't at all what she had expected. Never would she have imagined Dean living in such a cramped space, as long as she had known him he lived in a huge house with his family and every time she went to this house she felt welcomed and at home herself, but not here. Everything seemed dark and cold. It was then that she noticed the picture sitting on the table next to the door. As she held the picture in her hand she noticed a difference in Dean's smile, it was forced and posed. Thinking back to last night before they both fell asleep she remembered the smile she saw on his face, she began to smile to herself realizing that she truly did make him happy.

"I don't need to take that." Dean said quietly behind her causing her to jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I found my bags. Most of my stuff is upstairs."

"Okay." She sat the picture back down on the table before following Dean upstairs.

As they walked up the stairs Rory noticed more pictures on the wall of Dean and Lindsay, as well as pictures of people that she hadn't recognized.

"Are these Lindsay's relatives?" She asked not really knowing why she asked. Honestly she didn't care what the answer was.

"Yeah most of them, some are her friends. She kept all of the pictures of us up in case her parents came to visit. Maybe she will actually take them down now. Can you get the door, mine is the second room on the left." Dean asked having his hands full.

Rory opened the door revealing a room that somewhat reminded her of the old Dean but there was still something missing. "You have your own room?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention that?" Dean asked setting all of the bags on the bed.

"I don't think so; you just said you stayed with your parents a lot."

"Rory, I wanted to tell you about all of this before but I was scared. I thought if you knew what was really happening it would scare you away. I really enjoyed your company and I didn't want to lose that, I thought that if you knew about my failing marriage that…"

"Dean no matter what happens between us we will always be friends. You can tell me anything I'm not going to run away."

"I told you I was getting married and the next real conversation I had with you came just two months ago." Dean said in his defense.

"Well that's because I still loved you and I didn't want you to get married."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I did." Rory's voice was now at the highest level it had gotten to since coming inside the apartment.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, I told you that getting married was crazy and that you should go to school first and you just yelled at me about Jess."

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me that you still loved me?"

"Well what good would that have done? You had just told me that you were getting married and you seemed so happy. Even if I would have told you that then, you didn't feel the same way about me, it wouldn't have mattered."

"It would have mattered…I did feel the same way about you. I was just in denial about it; I wanted to be happy again. Seeing you with Jess made me feel sick. If you had told me how you felt I wouldn't have gone through with it, as a matter of fact, I would have broken things off with Lindsay that day."

Rory walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him tight. "I'm sorry, I should have told you how I really felt. I thought about it several times but I was scared. You remember that day I bumped into you outside of Lane's…the day before your wedding?"

"Yeah…" Dean said smiling as he recalled the reunion.

"I was trying so hard to avoid you that day. When I saw you I wanted to beg you not to go through with it but I knew it wasn't my place to say that. And then there was your wedding, I cried you know, when I saw you come out of the church together."

"You were there? I didn't even see you."

"Well that was the idea. I didn't want you to see, they weren't happy tears."

"I can't believe that all this time we have both felt this way about each other and neither of us had the courage to say anything." Dean noticed a single tear slip from Rory's eye. He quickly reached to catch it with his thumb. "I'm sorry Rory, I shouldn't have asked you to come here like this, let's get out of here."

"But your stuff, you have to pack."

"I can do this later; most of my stuff is already at my parents place anyway. Come on let's go, I hear there's a fancy lunch planned today at the inn that we can attend. And I think we owe Miss Patty some details if we are going to hold up to our end of the bargain."

Rory finally smiled and took Dean's hand as he led the way.

A/N: Eventually I'm going to start posting chapters on my myspace page before posting them here, I'm hoping to get more input on the story that way. So if you have a myspace—friend me. My display name is NarcoGilmore or you can access the page by going to my profile on the fanfiction site. I'm also going to be posting story ideas soon and letting people vote on which they think should come next.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well…well, what do we have here?" Miss Patty asked noticing the two enter the inn. "You know if the two of you want to keep this little thing you have going on a secret you probably shouldn't hold hands in public."

"Actually Miss Patty we've decided not to keep it a secret. Dean and I are officially back together now. And yes you're the first person we have told, outside of our families of course."

"Honey I already knew the two of you were a couple, after the position I caught the two of you in upstairs yesterday, that much is obvious. When I asked you to keep me posted I meant on things that I didn't already know."

"There isn't much else to know Miss Patty. Lindsay and I decided to get a divorce a few months ago. Rory and I just started talking again."

Lorelai walked up behind Rory and Dean and smiled.

"Well I'll catch up with the two of later." Miss Patty said walking away with a mischievous smile.

"Hey…I'm glad you came back early. Your Grandma is here; she came back and insisted that we still have our lunch together." Lorelai tilted her head a little towards Dean acknowledging him. "Hi Dean."

"Hey." He said a little uncomfortable.

"You two didn't stay apart long. It hasn't even been ten hours since I saw the two of you together." Rory looked at Dean quickly thinking of something to say. And Lorelai took notice of the exchange between the two. "You have been apart, haven't you?"

"Mom…I need to talk to you."

Lorelai quickly took Rory's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen in a hurry. Once they found their usual talking spot Lorelai took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Please tell me what I'm thinking happened right now, didn't happen?"

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking."

Lorelai let out a gasp of relief hearing those words. "Alright now that we're clear on that subject, I'm ready to know what did happen."

"Dean stayed at our house last night…and we slept in my bed." Rory took notice of the alarming look on her mother's face. "But we didn't do anything, really, I promise."

"Well why did he stay there?"

"Because I wanted him too, we wanted to be together. There was a lot we needed to talk about last night. I just wanted you to know the truth; I don't like hiding things from you."

"I know, and I love you for that. You really are my favorite." Lorelai said smiling. "We should get out of here before your Grandma comes looking for us."

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Dean and I were sort of planning on having lunch together today."

"No way you can't ditch me and leave me alone with her, especially after what happened last night."

"Well what about Dean, he isn't ready to deal with Grandma yet and I hate to leave him alone right now."

"Why…Dean's a big boy."

"We've just both had a very emotional morning…"

"Just because you don't think Dean is ready for Emily doesn't mean he isn't. Let's go ask him, he might surprise us." Lorelai announced running out of the pantry to find Dean.

"Mom no don't…" Rory called after her but it was too late, as she quickly approached Dean who was now seated in the lobby.

"So Rory and I have to have lunch with my mom, you up for it?"

"I uh…I don't know. Does she know that Rory and I are back together?" He asked Lorelai but looked to Rory for the truth.

"Well no she doesn't but you could use this opportunity to fill her in." Lorelai suggested.

"Mom just let me talk to Dean for a minute alone and I promise I will join you and grandma in a few minutes."

"Alright but you keep in mind that you're my favorite. You wouldn't want to do anything to change that."

Rory turned to Dean with an apologetic face. "I didn't know that we were still having lunch today…I thought that since they left, we wouldn't, but she came back so…"

"Hey…it's okay."

"But you are welcome to join us, I just wasn't really sure if you were up for that yet."

"Yeah thanks but I think I'll skip this one. It's just lunch right…it shouldn't take more than an hour. I'll just wait for you."

"Okay, did you want to wait here?"

"Oh no, you and me were going to eat lunch remember? I'm starving, how about you meet me at Luke's when you're done here?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said giving him a quick kiss before walking away to join her mother and grandma.

Dean began his walk to the diner. It was the first time he had been without Rory since word began to spread about the divorce, having nothing else to concentrate on at the moment he noticed almost every stare in his direction. As he walked into Luke's it didn't get much better. He walked up to the counter and placed his order quickly with Luke. Things between the two of them had always been up in the air, he never thought Luke liked him much in the first place but today especially he wasn't sure where he stood. As Luke walked away and called at the order he was a little relieved to see Lane approach him.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Lane, how's it going?"

"Alright, well you know, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That I had to find out from the gossip around town that two people that I consider to be close friends of mine are now back together."

"Oh that." Dean looked down at the counter for a moment. "Lane I'm sure she was going to call you, things have just been crazy ever since…well you know."

"I know and don't even worry about it. I'm happy for the two of you. I knew she wasn't over you; she was really upset when you got married. She wouldn't admit it but she was." Lane explained. "Well we should all get together later and hang out…" Lane stopped talking as her attention went to the person walking inside the diner.

"Yeah definitely. " Dean agreed as he turned around following her stare towards the door as Lindsay walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean turned back around in the stool to face Lane once again. She noticed right away that he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"You alright Dean?" Lane asked quietly.

"Yeah, this is all just going to take some time getting used to is all."

Just as he finished what he was saying he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew exactly who it was from the look on Lane's face. Turning around to reveal the obvious, Lindsay was standing next to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping the two of us could eat together and talk." Lindsay managed to get out nervous.

"Lindsay I don't think that's necessary. I have to meet Rory in about half an hour and I don't want to be late." Dean explained looking at his watch.

"Dean please? I won't keep you; you can leave when you need to. I just really need to talk to you."

Dean hesitated for a moment before moving. "I guess I'll be over here when my food is up Lane."

"Okay, I'll bring it over." She said smiling and unsure of what else to do but to watch the soap opera unfolding in front of her.

Dean waited for Lindsay to pick a seat first and took the one she didn't choose. Dean intentionally didn't make eye contact when they sat down; instead he began to stare out the window.

"Lindsay what are you doing here anyway? For as long as I've known you, you've never wanted to eat at Luke's. Now I happen to just run into you here."

"I saw you come inside and we need to talk."

"What are you doing, following me now?"

"No, I just happened to see you from the square. Dean we really need to talk."

"So talk, but there is nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind. I don't even know why you have…you are miserable with me Lindsay. What is the point in pretending?"

Lindsay looked around the diner scanning to make sure that no one was in earshot of the table. Even though the coast seemed to be clear she leaned in and whispered anyway.

"I'm pregnant." She said it quietly hoping that Dean would be the only one to hear her. He stayed quiet and seemed to be in deep thought, not understanding his reaction she spoke up to make sure he had heard her right. "Dean, did you hear me?"

Before he could speak Lane appeared at the side of the table with his order. She knew she was interrupting so she simply sat it down in front of him and walked away quickly.

"Yeah I heard you…" He stared down at the plate of food in front of him, not having any desire at all to eat it now, even though moments ago he was starving. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Yeah but what about your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said quickly getting up from his seat and leaving the money for the food on the table.

Lane watched from the counter as Dean stormed out of the diner leaving his food untouched. Noticing right away that Lindsay didn't leave too far behind him, she began to worry.

"Dean could you please wait up?" Lindsay called after him considering he had quite a lead on her. Not showing any sign of slowing down Lindsay followed him that way all the way back to the apartment they shared up until yesterday.

Once they were inside and behind closed doors Dean finally had questions.

"How in the hell can you be pregnant? I haven't touched you in almost two months."

"I guess that explains why I'm a month and a half pregnant then." She said crossing her arms in front of her beginning to get angry herself.

"No it's a mistake, you can't be pregnant. You're on the pill and we used a condom, there's no way this can be happening." Dean noticed her beginning to look a little guilty.

"I'm not on the pill Dean."

"What…you said you were?"

"I know and I was but we haven't been that close lately and what happened that night, well I didn't expect us to because we hadn't been, you know? So I stopped taking the pill…I didn't think there was a reason to anymore."

"This cannot be happening. Have you been to a doctor yet? I mean maybe you're not."

"No but I've taken a test here and it was positive. Dean you were drinking that night, so maybe something happened and we didn't realize."

"I haven't touched a drink since that night. That was also the day we finally realized it was over."

"Dean I know we've had a rough start with our marriage but we should try to work things out, especially for the baby."

"Just because you're pregnant I'm supposed to fall in love with you again? Lindsay it doesn't work like that…"

"So what, you're just going to abandon me and the baby? Throw your family away for her."

"I didn't say that Lindsay…I have to get out of here." Dean said standing up and heading for the door.

"No Dean wait…"

"Lindsay I just need some time to think about all of this, we'll talk more later."

Once Dean stepped out onto the sidewalk he took in a breath of fresh air, being back in that house made him feel smothered and now he could finally breathe again. Realizing the time, he knew Rory would be waiting for him at the inn. As he made his way back to the Dragonfly he began to wish he would have had lunch with Emily, it would have at least bought him another day of freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

Rory started out of the inn towards Luke's to meet Dean. Just as she stepped out onto the porch she jumped, hearing her name called. Turning around she was surprised to find Dean sitting there.

"Dean, what are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at Luke's after lunch." He didn't answer her question instead he just stood up to meet her.

Dean smiled and reached out for her hands to hold them. She smiled at his touch but the smile slowly faded when she realized how badly his hands were shaking.

"What's wrong…why are you shaking?" Rory asked concerned.

"Let's walk somewhere else. There's something I need to talk to you about." Dean explained softly.

"Okay." Still holding onto one hand they both began to walk to a secluded spot near the inn. "Is this okay?" Rory asked as they found a swing hanging from a tree.

"Yeah this is great." They both sat down and began to sway back and forth a little, still not letting go of her hand. "So how was lunch with your Grandma?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering, she knew this wasn't what they came here to talk about but she decided to go along with it anyway. "It was fine; she wants me to go to Europe with her this summer."

"Really?" Dean asked surprised. "Are you going to go?"

"Actually I don't really want to. I mean my mom and I just went last summer and I love my Grandma and all but the idea of being stuck with her for over a month really has a lot of disadvantages." Dean laughed at the sudden ramble. "Plus if I went, I would miss you too much. We just got back together I'm not ready to be thousands of miles away from you."

"I'm not ready for that either but if you really want to go, I'll understand."

"Dean what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why am I sitting in the middle of the woods waiting for and dreading what you're about to tell me. And why are you taking so long to say it?"

"Lindsay found me at Luke's and asked if we could talk. I said no, she insisted that we did anyway."

"Are the two of you getting back together?"

Dean looked at her shocked. "How could you think that after everything we've talked about?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared. I just wanted this so bad I feel like it's not really happening yet and that you might go back to her."

"That's not going to happen. Trust me the only way you're getting rid of me this time is if you do it yourself."

"So then what's going on…I can tell that something is wrong? What did she say to you?"

"There is a possibility that Lindsay could be pregnant."

"What? How is that possible…the two of you have been sleeping in separate rooms Dean?" Rory asked eyes wide from the sudden news.

"I know, I asked the same question."

"So, then what…the baby isn't yours?"

Dean turned to her beginning to look a bit relieved. "I don't know, maybe it's not mine. I mean I've been trying to make sense of the whole thing and it doesn't exactly add up."

"Well first, is there a possibility that the baby is yours?"

"Lindsay says it is. One night about a month and a half ago I came home a little wasted. You probably remember the day too…it was the night you came looking for your mom but found me instead."

"Oh." Rory said a bit embarrassed by the way she had acted herself that night. "So you didn't drink because of me did you?"

"No Rory you crying in my arms telling me how much you screwed up with us and me not being able to talk to you about what was really going on had absolutely nothing to do with my drinking." Dean said sarcastically.

"I shouldn't have come to you like that…"

"You didn't know what was going on and it's not your fault. That's not what I meant by saying that." He pulled her closer to him on the swing. "I made a mistake that night, and now she isn't going to let me forget it."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well first Lindsay is going to have to go to a doctor to make sure she is even really pregnant."

"And if she is?"

"If she is and it turns out that the baby is mine then I'll be there for it. I will be the best father that I possibly can but Lindsay and I ever getting back together is out of the question." He waited a moment to see if Rory had anything to say; when she didn't say anything else he knew he would have to be the one to bring the subject up. "With that said…what does that mean for us?"

"This doesn't change anything Dean, I still love you and I'll be behind you a hundred percent no matter what you decide to do."

Dean let out a huge breath of relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean knocked on her door and waited for an answer. It was only a few seconds before he was greeted with her smile.

"Hey." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're here, you're not going to believe this…"

"What, wait is something burning?" He asked more alert now and walking inside.

"I'm baking…I was trying to make cookies for us tonight."

"Rory, you could have at least waited for me to get here." He said running to the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed the pan full of burnt cookies.

"I got them out, I swear though; I only left them in for twelve minutes, that's what the can said to do."

He turned back around to face her, this time smiling ear to ear. "You're wearing an apron."

Rory looked down; she had forgotten that she even had it on. "Well I thought we might go out and I didn't want to get dirty."

"How did you ever pull off that Donna Reed night anyway, Babette is lucky she still has a place to live?"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted everything to be so perfect that I took every precaution not to mess up and read each and every detail of direction they gave me." She blushed a little and pulled the apron off hoping that he would stop smiling the way he was at her.

"So you wanted to go out tonight?" He asked unsure since she had mentioned it.

"Well we don't have to, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go out or stay in?"

"I think we should stay in, we have a lot of movie nights to catch up on." He said pulling her close to him.

"Sounds good to me…" She wanted to say something else but hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just going to ask if you had heard anything yet…you know from Lindsay?"

"Oh well no, I haven't seen or talked to her since she told me. But let's just focus on us tonight; this is the first time that we've actually been able to just be normal. No interruptions, no Miss Patty, no Lindsay…"

"No mom." Rory quickly interjected. "She is staying with Luke tonight; we have the whole house all to ourselves."

"That's interesting, you never mentioned that before."

"Well I wasn't sure about it before, why does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't." He said smiling and moving in for another kiss. "So what are we going to watch?"

"Dazed and Confused." She announced proudly. "School's out for summer and I'm ready to celebrate."

"Is that what the movie is about?"

"What…Dean don't tell me you've never seen Dazed and Confused?"

"Okay then I won't tell you that I've never seen Dazed and Confused…"

"Oh my God, come on quickly, sit on the couch." She said hurrying to the TV to start the movie and quickly hurried back to snuggle up next to him on the couch. "Okay prepare yourself for one of the all time greatest films…"

"You do realize you say that almost every time we watch a movie together at your house?"

"What is your point exactly?"

"I guess I don't actually have one, I just thought I'd throw it out there."

"Just watch the movie…"

He smiled at her, happy to have her as well as her fanatical ways back.

"So what did you think?" She asked as the credits rolled.

"It was good, I liked it. What's even more amazing is Matthew Mcconaughey having an even deeper southern accent."

"Oh I know, I think this may have been one of his earlier films though."

Dean didn't comment on the movie any farther, instead he smiled at her. All of the lights in the room had been turned off for the movie and the credits still rolling on the screen let out just enough light for him to see her eyes sparkle and her lips glisten, _she must have just licked them_, he thought to himself.

"I want to kiss you now…" He said suddenly.

She moved closer. "So do it."

Not wasting anymore time he pressed his lips against hers intensely. One of his hands played with her hair while the other slightly pulled her shirt up in the back exposing her warm skin. She returned the gesture but her hands slid up underneath the front of his shirt instead. He pulled her closer lifting her up onto his lap, her weight pressing down on him made him feel as if he was going to lose control but he was able to contain himself at least he was until what she did next. The kissing stopped and Rory looked at him fervently as she pulled away and lifted her shirt up and threw it onto the floor.

"You might need that later…" He joked with her.

"I doubt it." Not giving him a chance to say anything else her lips smothered his once again and his hands explored her body. He was surprised to see that she was not wearing a bra…when they were younger and fooled around that is where she would always stop him but he never did push the issue, even though he was ready to go further then, he respected the fact that she wasn't yet. But now, now she was clearly ready.

She pulled away still holding the sides of his face in her hands. "What are thinking right now?" He laughed. "No that's not fair, just tell me, whatever it was you were thinking at the moment I asked you…"

"I was thinking that when we were sixteen I never got to see all of this."

"Yes well if I had let you see it then do you really think it would be as much fun as it is right now?"

"No matter what, with you, it will always be fun." He watched her blush a little but then began to wonder why she asked that question in the first place. "So what was it exactly that you were thinking about, at that moment?"

"Well actually, I was sort of wishing I could see it." She confessed bashfully.

"See it…see what?" Dean asked confused.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Well I really don't know what you are referring to, so it might be helpful if you did."

She pushed herself upright straightening out her back and applying as much pressure to his lap as possible. "I want to see it." She said again hoping this time he would understand her more clearly.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but only managed to let out a small moan realizing what she meant. "Oh that, well, you can definitely see it."

He smiled at her; she smiled back as her small hands fidgeted with the button on his jeans. As soon as she successfully unbuttoned them the doorbell rang and she looked up worried.

"Who could that be?" Dean asked still holding on to her knowing that any second now she was going to jump up to search for her shirt.

"I don't know, I mean my mom has a key, she would have just come inside. And I'm not expecting anyone…"

"Okay, you wait here then. I'll go answer it so you don't have to find your shirt." He said with a laugh.

"Very funny."

"I told you might want it later…" He continued walking towards the door with a smile on his face; he couldn't seem to stop grinning, but opening the door he was finally able to.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" He asked mad that she would intrude like this.

"I went to your house but you weren't home…you're never home actually. Clara told me that you mentioned going to Rory's house for the night so I came here." She looked down at her shoes before continuing. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Can't we do this tomorrow, I mean Rory and I were…" He turned to see that Rory was still on the couch listening to everything they said. "Well it's rude for me to leave to talk to you right now."

"I promise it will only take a few minutes, I just need to explain some things. We won't even leave the front porch…"

"Alright fine, but I'm coming back inside in five minutes."


End file.
